Quickman (Roleplay Only)
"Quick" Overview Quickman is a Humanoid robot, built by Dr.Wily to destroy Megaman, robotic son of Dr.Wily's nemesis, Dr.Light. Quickman is not in Eglantis Canon, as he is a character made by Capcom (who still hasn't released a new Megaman game in years) and is only seen in the Eglantis role-play,. Physical Attributes No armour: Looks like an athlete who's not a complete jerk. He wears a bright red T-shirt with a gold-coloured boomerang on the chest, a pair of black shorts, and red shoes. His eyes are emerald green, and his hair is dirty blonde. Most of his hair is messily slicked back, with the exception of two sections sticking up in a wide "V" shape. Armour: Look up "Quickman megaman" in Google images. History This does not comply with Megaman Canon* Quickman had been stuck in elementary school after he and his seven brothers ran away from their creator, Dr. Wily. After gaining a true sense of justice, the eight had made it their job to be as human-like as possible. Everything was going great until Quickman's brothers disappeared, and he met a girl with a bowl marked with flames. Weapons His weapon arsenal is very simplistic: boomerangs. Different sizes sometimes, but just gold-coloured, razer sharp boomerangs. There is one boomerang that he uses for melee combat, and he uses it as if it were a sword, multiple others that are used for throwing, and many little ones that come out of the blaster on his wrist. Add in his namesake: his inhuman speed. Nobody knows just how fast his top speed is, but it's well over the speed limit for highways. We're talking "faster than racing circuit" speed. Bottom line: he's quick. Put those together. That's when you get somehing that many Megaman fans would call a "Nightmare Robot Master". Quickman's armour was made lightweight to enhance speed, and thus isn't very strong (meanwhile, Crashman's is made to be heavy to withstand explosions. Crash likes giving his older brother tackle-hugs. Think that over for a second). It is, however, good enough for the job. Seeing as he rarely gets hit with projectiles (he's good with dodging. Speed and all that.), Quickman can stay alive even after the biggest of battles. Personality While he's arrogant and cocky when it comes to challenges, if you threaten anyone he cares about, you get a one-way trip to a boomerang in the face. He's constantly getting into trouble (because he keeps looking for adventure and "fun"), and is always looking for a challenge. You can often find him guzzling a combination of the contents of E-tanks and either Mountain Dew or Pepsi, only adding to his hype and energy. He also loves racing videogames, specifically Mario Kart and Gran Turismo 5. He would always find it funny when he challenged his younger brother, Crashman (to be added later), to play games with him. Funny thing, Crashman has drills for hands. He forgets that sometimes. Crashman just ragequit and blew stuff up afterwards. Category:Role-Play